fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Majestic Pretty Cure! Group Attacks
This the the full list of Majestic Pretty Cure! series group attacks. Bijou Quadruple Bijou Quadruple '(ビジュークアドラプル ''Bijūkuadorapuru) is one of the first group attack by Cure Garden, Cure Blizzard, Cure Zephyr and Cure Radiance. This attack requires their Gemstone Jewels. This attack debuted in Episode 15. Description They gather their Gemstone Jewels in front of them with all of them in a circle on their backs. One by one they clasp it and jumped one by one. They float and gather in the circle facing each other and put the clasped jewels together and open it, creating a four pointed rainbow star jewel. The rainbow jewel spin higher and bigger then faced the enemy as the cures stood in line with their hands risen up. They put their hand back and launch forward to the target. The big rainbow jewel will spin like a boomerang to the target. Incantation Japanese 'All : '一つになる！ 'Cure Garden : 'ルビー！ 'Cure Blizzard : 'サファイア！ 'Cure Zephyr : 'エメラルド！ 'Cure Radiance : 'トパーズ！ 'All : '宝石の輝くパワー！ 'All : 'プリキュアビジュークアドラプル！ Romaji '''All : '''Hitotsu ni naru! '''Cure Garden : '''Rubī! '''Cure Blizzard : '''Safaia! '''Cure Zephyr : '''Emerarudo! '''Cure Radiance : '''Topāzu! '''All : '''Hōseki no kagayaku pawā! '''All : '''Purikyuabijūkuadorapuru! English '''All : '''Become one! '''Cure Garden : '''Ruby! '''Cure Blizzard : '''Sapphire! '''Cure Zephyr : '''Emerald! '''Cure Radiance : '''Topaz! '''All : '''The shining power of gems! '''All : '''Pretty Cure Bijou Quadruple! Fairy Invasion '''Fairy Invasion (フェアリーインベイジョン Fearīinbeijon) is the second group attack. This attack used by all of the main cures and required the Fairy jewels. This attack debuted in Episode 29. Description They stood in circles and floats their fairy jewel. Their bonded fairies also flew above them. The fairies shot colorful lights into the jewels and the jewel rise up in a colorful light and started to bond with each other. The cures and the fairies jumped up following the light and stopped at the very high and turned into a pixie wings shaped rainbow. They all pushed the pixie wings together and attacked the target. Incantation Japanese All Cure & Fairies : '収集する！ '''All Cures : 'プリキュアの力！ 'All Fairies : '妖精の力！ 'All Cure & Fairies : 'プリキュア フェアリーインベイジョン! Romaji '''All Cure & Fairies : '''Shūshū suru! '''All Cures : '''Purikyua no chikara! '''All Fairies : '''Yōsei no chikara! '''All Cure & Fairies : '''Purikyua Fearīinbeijon! English '''All Cure & Fairies : '''Collect! '''All Cures : '''Pretty Cure's power! '''All Fairies : '''Fairy's power! '''All Cure & Fairies : '''Pretty Cure Fairy Invasion! Mythical Fluoresce '''Mythical Fluoresce (みちかる ふるおれす Michikaru Furuoresu) is the fourth group attack. This attack also performed by all cures and using the Grand jewels. This attack debuted in Episode 45. Description They stood in line, rising the jewel above. Then they put the jewels in their forehead as the circlet appeared on their head. Then five female shaped light will appeared behind them. Then the female lights will shine brighter, then when the cures fly, the female lights will follow them.. The cures who flew will push their hand back and push it then one by one the female lights will shot the target like the meteor started from the purple, yellow, green, blue then pink lights will emerged into one and attacked the target. Incantation Japanese All Cures: '超えてから目覚めます！ '''All Cures: '神話からの女神！ 'All Cures: '立ち上がる！ 'All Cures: 'プリキュア みちかる ふるおれす! Romaji 'All Cures: '''Koete kara mezamemasu! '''All Cures: '''Shinwa kara no megami! '''All Cures: '''Tachiagaru! '''All Cures: '''Purikyua Michikaru Furuoresu! English '''All Cures: '''Awaken from beyond! '''All Cures: '''Goddesses from the myth! '''All Cures: '''Rise up! '''All Cures: '''Pretty Cure Mythical Fluoresce! Legend Guardian Clash '''Legend Guardian Clash '(レジェンドガーディアンクラッシュ Rejendogādiankurasshu) is the fourth group attack. This attack is performed by all cures and when all cures already receive their legendary swords. This attack only able to performed in their Guardian Forms. This attack debuted in Episode 49. Description They stood in circle with their backs. They took their Jewel Pact and put them in the center and turn it into Legendary Swords. They rise it up and their hair and clothes shine then slowly the sword will create a circle light from their hand circling it and circling their head and body slowly, changing their hair and clothes into the Guardian Form. To attack, they stood in line and fly slowly one by one. They rise the swords up and fly in circle. A huge crown shape will formed from the light of the swords in the center, then they pushed the swords forward and attack the target. In Episode 50, they skipped the transforming part and went ahead to the attacking part because they're already in their Guardians Forms. Incantation Japanese 'All Cures : '私たちの心に入って来る！ 'Cure Garden : '春！ 'Cure Blizzard : '冬！ 'Cure Zephyr : '秋！ 'Cure Radiance : '夏！ 'Cure Twilight : '夜！ 'All Cures : '伝説の守護者の真の力！ 'All Cures : 'プリキュア伝説のガーディアン激突！ Romaji '''All Cures : '''Watashitachi no kokoro ni haitte kuru! '''Cure Garden : '''Haru! '''Cure Blizzard : '''Fuyu! '''Cure Zephyr : '''Aki! '''Cure Radiance : '''Natsu! '''Cure Twilight : '''Yoru! '''All Cures : '''Densetsu no gādian no shin no chikara! '''All Cures : '''Purikyua Rejendogādiankurasshu! English '''All Cures : '''Come into our hearts! '''Cure Garden : '''Spring! '''Cure Blizzard : '''Winter! '''Cure Zephyr : '''Autumn! '''Cure Radiance : '''Summer! '''Cure Twilight : '''Night! '''All Cures : '''The true power of Legendary Guardians! '''All Cures : '''Pretty Cure Legendary Guardian Clash! Wonderful Knight '''Wonderful Knight (ワンダフルナイト''Wandafuru Naito'') is the a group attack used only once in the movie The Lost Wonder of Wonderland. Description They all raised their new Knight Jewel that has turned into shield and sword. As they open their hands, their outfit glowed white and slowly change from the shoes, arm warmers then clothes and finally hair. Then, the swords will reappeared to their hands and they will stood in a formation like a shield. They point their sword forward and their body glowed and they launched themselves to the enemy. Incantation Japanese 'All Cures : '一緒に来て！ 'All Cures : '至福の不思議な力！ 'All Cures : 'プリキュアワンダフルナイト！ Romaji '''All Cures : '''Issho ni kite! '''All Cures : '''Shifuku no fushiginachikara! '''All Cures : '''Purikyuawandafurunaito! English '''All Cures : '''Come Together! '''All Cures : '''The blissful wonder power! '''All Cures : '''Pretty Cure Wonderful Knight! Trivia * All group attacks are used by all 5 cures except for Bijou Quadruple. .* Wonderful Knight attack is only used once in the movie/ Category:Attacks Category:Group Attacks Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Attacks